This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 198 56 972.6, filed Dec. 10, 1998, the disclosures of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle seat having a side air bag.
A motor vehicle seat is known from German Patent Document DE 197 29 472 C1. The panel framing the air bag housing, relative to the mounted position, comprises (1) a rearward leg; (2) an upper leg; (3) a lower leg; and (4) a forward leg, and therefore is closed in a surrounding manner. With the exception of the forward leg, all legs of the panel have a two-cheek construction, with an outer cheek and an inner cheek. On the interior sides of the inner cheeks, detent noses are provided which, when the panel is pushed on, engage behind the sheet metal edges of a cutout. The forward leg is adjacent to the bridge plate and is constructed as a strip which, when the panel is in the mounted position, projects toward the interior and the side. On the inward-projecting part, three detent noses are arranged which project into the plane of an interior clamping strip formed of several sections. A shorter exterior clamping strip is situated opposite the interior clamping strip. When the panel is pushed onto the cutout, the detent noses engage in corresponding openings of the bridge plate. The exterior clamping strip is simultaneously pushed onto the exterior side of the bridge plate so that this bridge plate is clamped in between the interior and the exterior clamping strip. In this manner, the panel is fastened on all sides at the cutout or on one side on the bridge plate.
From German Patent Documents DE 196 42 938 A1 and DE 196 32 586 A1, panels for side air bags are known. However, these panels are not used for guiding the air bag housing because they are fastened to the housing or are constructed in one piece with the housing.